


Even in Death

by caitybelle_ackeryandere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitybelle_ackeryandere/pseuds/caitybelle_ackeryandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny gives Uri, exhausted from practicing his Titan shifting, a piggyback ride.  They bicker like a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me and my silly little story. I wrote it on a whim and got carried away~~

“Uri! Uri, I’ve been looking all over for you. Why are you all the way out here in the woods?”

Uri broke his gaze from the sparkling river and glanced back at Kenny, framed by the setting sun behind him. Squinting against the light, he smiled warmly.

“I was just thinking about some things,” he said quietly. “I guess I lost track of time.”

Kenny bit his lip. “But you’re okay, right? I know sometimes when you start thinking…”

Uri shrugged. “I’m better now that you’re here with me.”

“Okay, well, come on then. Let’s go have dinner. It’s getting late.”

“Right…”

Uri stood upright, but then his knees buckled beneath him. With a yelp, he plopped back down on the bench. Sighing, he tried once more to move, but seemingly all of his vitality had left him. When he continued to struggle, Kenny touched his shoulder and kneeled beside him.

“Hey, stop moving,” he whispered. “Your body is under stress… have you been shifting out here?”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m fine.”

“Not a big deal?” Kenny touched Uri’s upper lip. “Your nose is bleeding. You need to stop exhausting yourself like this.”

Uri wiped his nose carelessly with the sleeve of his cloak. “I’m fine. I can get up…”

“Yeah, maybe, but we’re a quarter-mile from the house. You can’t walk that far like this. What if I hadn’t come to find you?” Kenny lightly bopped Uri on the back of his head and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair. “You’re lucky I love you.”

At his words, Uri blushed. “I’m sorry, but it’s just so cute when you fuss over me…”

“Idiot, don’t call me cute. I’m a grown ass man.” Kenny wedged his back between Uri’s legs and wrapped his large hands around Uri’s thighs. “I guess I have no choice, right? Hold on tightly.”

As Kenny rose to his feet, Uri grasped Kenny’s shoulders and pressed himself against his back. He curled his lip.

“A piggyback ride?” he chuckled. “Why not go ahead and carry me in a bridal hold?”

“Because you’re not my bride,” Kenny retorted, “so why would I hold you like that?”

“But aren’t you like my husband?”

“Sh-shut up! Moron…”

Uri rested his head against Kenny’s shoulder and smiled contently as Kenny hiked through the Reiss estate’s woods. Idly he brushed his fingers through Kenny’s thick dark hair.

“You didn’t answer my question, Kenny.”

“What?”

“I asked if you are like my husband.”

“Maybe that’s not the question you should ask if you want me to say yes.”

Uri’s heart thundered in his chest.

“Kenny, do you want me to propose to you?”

Kenny blushed furiously and huffed. “I didn’t say that…!” He stared down at his feet. “I just said that if you want me to be your husband, then you should go about it the proper way.”

“Kenny, will you marry me?”

“What…?”

Kenny stopped in his tracks and suddenly let go of Uri’s thighs. Gasping, Uri held tighter to Kenny’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Please, Kenny,” he whined, “marry me and be my husband.”

“Let go, Uri!” Kenny barked. “I’m dropping you.”

“Wh-why? Please don’t reject me!”

“Idiot, let go! I’m not going to marry you. A Reiss can’t marry an Ackerman!”

“I don’t care!” Uri gasped. “I love you more than anything… please, be my husband and make me the happiest man within the walls!” He clung to Kenny’s back. “Or at least don’t drop me please!”

“Well, you said please. I guess that’s good enough.”

“So you’ll be my husband…?”

“No, I won’t drop you. You said to not drop you please.”

Kenny grabbed Uri’s thighs once more, and Uri sighed relief.

“So if I ask you to marry me please every single day, maybe you’ll one day accept my proposal?”

Kenny smirked. “Yeah, tell yourself that, weirdo. Maybe you’ll flatter me enough one day for me to say yes.”

“D-do you mean it?”

“Do I really lie that much to make you doubt me? I already told you that if you do ask me every single day, maybe I’ll say yes… but only because I’ll be tired of your asking, so don’t think I’d actually want to marry you!” Kenny blushed furiously and walked faster toward the house, now in view. “You should just forget about it before you waste all that time, so…”

Uri sweetly pecked Kenny on the ear and smiled to himself. “I look forward to your acceptance of my proposal. It’ll be a well deserved victory after all the work you’ll put me through to get it…”

\---

“Are you married, Captain Ackerman?”

Blinking, Kenny snapped out of his daydream and glanced over at the young woman, the leader of the Military Police’s First Squad, seated next to him at the bar. He followed her gaze to the plain wedding band on his left hand’s ring finger. With a huff, he hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, hiding his blushing face behind the collar of his black wool coat.

“Yeah, I’m married. Been married for sixteen years.”

“Oh, I’m a bit disappointed, but I’m glad for you.” The squad leader glanced down at her beer. “You must love them a lot to have stuck with them for this long.”

Kenny looked down at his hand, weathered by the years. “Yeah… I love him enough to do whatever it takes to make sure this world within the walls is the paradise he envisioned for what remains of humanity.”

The squad leader glanced back at him. “I think that’s really great. He’s really lucky.”

“Heh… do you think so?” Kenny bit his lip sharply as tears stung his eyes. “I think that while I was the lucky one to have him…” He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. “…he’s lucky to have departed from this world first.”

Uri’s constant content smile flashed through Kenny’s mind. Over the years, Uri’s smile had never changed, even as he aged and even before his death. But more so than Uri’s smile, he remembered Uri’s softly spoken words on the day that he promised to love him forever:

“Even in death, our love will go on.”

“I’ll see him again sooner than later,” Kenny whispered under his breath. “Until then, I’ll have to believe what he said was true.”


End file.
